dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Double Dose
"Double Dose" is the tenth episode of the second season of , and the 23rd of the overall series. It depicts the return of Livewire. After Livewire escapes from prison, she tries to kill Superman but finds his invulnerability to be far too great. In order to kill him she recruits the Parasite to drain Superman of his powers. Now Superman must deal with the double menace of Livewire and Parasite. Plot Things are peaceful at a S.T.A.R. Labs Prison, but a foolish janitor ignores the rules forbidding electronic devices around Livewire's cell, and sneaks in a Walkman. Livewire tricks him into letting her take the Walkman and absorbs the power from the batteries. Even this small amount of electricity is enough to rekindle her powers. She escapes from her cell and enters into the building's electric systems, steals an electric-powered cart, and escapes. literally shocks Dan Turpin.]] Back in Metropolis, Inspector Turpin explains at a press conference that the SCU is equipped to deal with Livewire. However, she crashes the party and knocks him out. Superman confronts Livewire and is hurt by her powers, but she grows frustrated at the fact that no matter what she does, he keeps getting back up. Superman eventually manages to get to a fire hydrant and tries to douse Livewire, who manages to escape but vows to return and kill Superman. .]] Livewire enters into Parasite's cell at Stryker's Island, through his big screen TV.See "Two's a Crowd" She entices him to join her against Superman and Parasite eagerly agrees. The two walk out of the prison and Parasite hops on a speedboat. Livewire refuses to go on the water and leaves her own way. Lois and Clark hear an alarm at Stryker's and Clark goes as Superman to investigate. He catches up with Parasite and takes his ship. Parasite dives into the water and grabs a shark, stealing its swimming ability. Even Superman can't match Parasite's newfound abilities, which allow him to escape. Out in their hideout, Parasite and Livewire discuss their plans to destroy Superman. However, Parasite proves to be an untrustworthy partner as he reaches out to Livewire, wanting either to steal her powers or just to touch a woman for the first time in a while. However, Livewire attacks, reminding him how dangerous she is. Night falls over Metropolis and the duo attack the power plant. Livewire takes in more power while the Parasite feeds off the guards. Superman shows up and attacks. Livewire tries to destroy him but finds that Superman is covered in plastic, an idea he got from Lois's plastic rain poncho. Neither Livewire nor Parasite can hurt Superman with this protection, but Parasite throws a tank of liquid nitrogen and Livewire ruptures it, freezing and breaking Superman's cover. Without his cover, Superman is thrown into Parasite's grasp. With his power depleted, Superman is vulnerable to Livewire's powers. Livewire prepares to kill him but Parasite grabs her and takes her powers as well. Superman can barely run from Parasite, who now has twice the upper hand. After a short chase, Superman grabs a broom from a janitor's closet and swings it at Parasite, who sets the broom ablaze with a bolt of electricity. Glancing upward, Superman holds the flame up to a sprinkler on the ceiling, which activates the fire alarm and fire suppression system; Parasite only has enough time to realize with horror what's about to happen before he's doused with water and causing a massive electrical shock. Having taken refuge from the discharge in the closet, Superman exits to find Parasite twitching on the floor. With Livewire drained and Parasite shorted out, the SCU take them both into custody. Livewire swears revenge on Parasite, but he is catatonic. Superman, on the other hand, enjoys his freedom. Continuity * Livewire still blames Superman for being transformed into a being of electricity in " " and wants to resume her vendetta. * Livewire calls the Parasite's TV set the "bone they threw" him. The Parasite was given a big TV in exchange for his cooperation in "Two's a Crowd". * Parasite assures Superman that the janitor's closet is a "dead-end". This statement has a double meaning here, because Rudy worked as a janitor before he was transformed into Parasite in "Feeding Time". Parasite also reminds Superman that he also absorbed his memories in that episode, including his secret identity. Background information Home video releases * * Superman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Production inconsistencies * When Superman snatches Parasite's escape boat and hauls it back to Stryker's, Parasite blasts the boat's bottom with a shotgun found aboard, but the gun Parasite uses appears to be a double-barreled pump-action type. Such a design is not mass-production ware, but at best custom-built, and impractical in field use due to weight and bulkiness issues. Prison guards' standard issue would be a single-barrel pump gun. Trivia * Parasite seems to be watching the same TV show (a parody of a famous David Letterman episode) that Joker was watching at the beginning of the episode "Joker's Wild". Cast Uncredited appearances * Maggie Sawyer Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes written by Hilary J. Bader Category:Superman: The Animated Series episodes Category:Episodes directed by Yuichiro Yano